SVs überarbeitete Memoiren
thumb|Das Buchcover, designt von SV persönlich in MS Paint SVs überarbeitete Memoiren sind eine laut SV "originalgetreue Biografie über meinen Aufstieg zur Spitze der Rpnation", wobei sie laut mehreren Zeugen der Zeit stark überarbeitet wurde um einige peinliche Ereignisse aus der Geschichte der Welt zu radieren. Sie basieren auf SVs Memoiren, einen verschollenen Text welcher zu Zeiten der ersten Rpnation geschrieben wurde. Das letzte Exemplar von SVs originalen Memoiren befindet sich ins SVs geheimer Kiste. Die veröffentlichte Version der Memoiren, welche man in jedem europäischen Bücherladen finden kann, ist insgesamt 230 Seiten lang. Das Cover ist in den meisten Auflagen komplett in Comic Sans gedruckt. Es folgene einige verkürtzte Auszüge von ausgewählten Kapiteln. Auszüge aus dem Buch Vorwort von Hutrad Hodolf Lieber Leser; Die vorliegenden Annalen wurden im Rahmen einer wissenschaftlichen Aufarbeitung des Svauanischen Archives zur Pfauenhausischen Dynastie überarbeitet, können somit vom tatsächlichen Sachverhalt ein bisschen Abweichen und als Faustregel merke man sich, dass die Stellen wo Varanopode schlecht dasteht Schrott sind und alles andere wahr ist. So möge der Leser nun dazu anheben, das nachfolgende Vorwort von Rpfreund zu den Memoiren zu lesen und sich danach an ihnen selbst zu erfreuen. Vorwort von Kevin van Erpelfund Liebe Leser; RPFREUND IN DA HOUSE! Nun, da ich mich ausversehen gemeldet hatte ein Vorwort zu schreiben muss ich das jetzt machen. Falls wirklich einer diesen Schrott hier lesen sollte: nachdem ich mich ausversehen gemeldet hatte wurde ich gezwungen. Wie dem auch sei. Ich will sagen das die einzigen guten Stellen die sind wo ich gut darstehe. Die anderen Stellen über mich sind Schrott und der Rest ist langweilig. Soll ich auch noch was über mein leben schreiben? Kónnten die Leser mich nicht einfach hier anschreiben? Können die auch machen. RPFREUND OUT! Vorwort von Steve Pfauhausen I und über sein Leben Dies sind die Memoiren von meiner Wenigkeit, dem neutralen Pfauenhaus, von vielen von euch besser unter dem Namen SV, Steve oder Just a MessageBoardsFan bekannt. Beinahe sämtliche Ereignisse in diesem Buch entsprechen zu 100% der Wahrheit und sämtliche Änderungen wurden vorgenommen um die Geschichte interessanter oder verständlicher zu machen. Um etwas wie eine Biografie zu verstehen ist Kontext immer eine gute Sache, weßhalb ich nun erstmal von meiner Kindheit und meinen ersten politischen Erfahrungen berichte. Geboren wurde ich in der Spinatninja-Grafenfamilie von und zu Just, einer relativ mächtigen Familie, aber lange noch nicht so mächtig wie zum Beispiel das Geschlecht der Pappnasen. Da meine Eltern viel Wert auf eine gute Bildung legten schickten sie mich zu einer etwas weit entfernten Stadt Namens "MBhausen" (Nein, ich sage euch nicht wofür das MB steht), wo ich Disc, Beidal und Rpfreund von 2014 (damals noch nicht unter diesem Namen) kennenlernte. Nachdem ich meinen Schulabschluss erhielt und mein Leben mit einem Kunststudium verschwendet habe wurde ich für zwei Jahre in die Spinatninja-Garde berufen, wobei ich diese schon nach einem Jahr verließ weil der vorher genannte Disc mich brauchte. Er hatte vor kurzem einen Inselstaat gegründet, welcher einige Einwohner brauchte. Ich war zwar nicht der erste Einwohner, habe aber dennoch viel beim Aufbau der Insel geholfen und wurde schließlich im Alter von 22 Bürgermeister der Hauptstadt. Im Alter von 26 wurde ich von meinem Amt entlassen und bereiste erstmal die Welt, bis ich im Trölmischen Reich, wo meine Eltern einige Ländereien besitzen, auf die Reichskolonie des Rimmigus gefunden habe. Zusammen mit einigen anderen Fürsten (namentlich Hutrad Hodolf, Gruseli, Kevin Erpelfund und Klaus Klaus) habe ich geholfen die Kolonie aufzubauen. Die Kolonie fand immer mehr Einwohner, doch irgendwann passierte das unvermeidliche, Erpelfund erhielt das Amt des Heerführers, woas bloßer Spott war, schließlich hatte die Kolonie kein Heer. Dies führte zu mehreren Auseinandersetzungen von denen man mehr im Buch "Geschichten aus dem Reich der Trölmer" lesen kann. Schlussendlich gab es einen kurzen Bürgerkrieg, woraufhin Rimmigus und Erpelfund verbannt wurden. Der alte Kaiser hat die Verwaltung über die Reichskolonie auf uns übertragen. Ungefähr ein Jahr später wurde ich nun auch von besagtem Kevin Erpelfund, nun Rpfreund von 2014, einberufen, welcher von seinen Vater das Königreich der Rpnation geerbt hatte und dieses zu einer (Schein)demokratie umwandeln wollte. Und hier beginnt unsere Geschichte. Kapitel 1 - Anreise und erster Tag in der Rpnation 23. Februar des Jahres 2016 Nun bin ich schon seit knapp einem Jahr König von Kaiser Rimmigus Ländereien ... und Rpfreund, ein alter Freund von meiner Zeit in MBhausen und ehemaliger Heerführer von der Reichskolonie, hat mich zur Hilfe gerufen. Meinen Posten als König werde ich, anders als damals mit dem Amt des Bürgermeisters, nicht aufgeben. Stattdessen wird Gruseli meine Vertretung, so will ich meine Ländereien dem Hodolf nicht überlassen da dies mein sicheres Ende wäre, aber auch nicht dem Fürsten Klaus, welchem ich die Aufgabe schlicht und einfach nicht zutraue. Rpfreund hat das Königreich der Rpnation geerbt und es ist nun Zeit für ihn, sein Amt anzutreten, was er unter dem Namen von Rpfreund2014 vor wenigen Monaten getan hat. Er hat vorerst eine provisorische Regierung, den hohen Rat, einberufen da er die Rpnation zu einer (Schein)demokratie umwandeln will. Die Ratsmitglieder hat er bereits auserkoren, bei ihnen handelt es sich um Trollocool von den Iwik, SenbonMiku von den Spinatninja und meiner Wenigkeit. Die Wahl der Ratsmitglieder finde ich wohl gemerkt etwas merkwürdig, schließlich ist Trollo kaum mit Rp befreundet und ich glaube nichtmal an den R1-P4 (Nachtrag vom 05. Juli des Jahres 2017: R1-P4 ist erstmals zu einer Sitzung des Rates der Rpianer erschienen wodurch ich all meine Bedenken welche ich hier und in den folgenden Kapiteln äußere zurücknehme). Nichtsdestsotrotz werde ich die Reise zum rpianischen Reich über Rimmigus alten Privatjet antreten. Dies sehe ich als Angemessenen Anlass meine Memoiren zu beginnen, da dies vermutlich der Beginn eines ganz neuen Abschnitts meines Lebens ist. 26 Februar des Jahres 2016 Ich bin nun nach drei Tagen Reise am Hauptquartier der Rpnation, an der rpianisch-niederländischen Grenze angekommen. Die Reise war recht Ereignisslos, auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier mit dem Auto (das Hauptquartier hat keinen Flughafen) wurde ich einmal kurz von einigen verrückten Illuminatis oder so angegriffen, die haben aber schnell kehrt gemacht als die bemerkten dass ich ein trölmischer König bin. Am Hauptquartier angekommen wurde ich von meiner neuen nervigen Sekretärin, Melanie, begrüßt. Die trug eine häßliche lila Brille und hatte mich über irgendeinen belanglosen Schwachsinn zugeplappert bis ich sie schließlich überreden konnte mich zu Rpfreund zu bringen. ... Nun haben wir es endlich geschafft, uns durch die bürokratischen Hürden bis zum Büro meines alten Freunds durchzukämpfen, wo er bereits auf mich wartete. Der liebe Erpelfund befahl Melanie draußen zu warten. An seinen Aussehen hat sich nicht viel geändert, er trug immernoch die selbe Ninjamaske die er auch schon im Alter von 13 trug als er diese komische Gang gegründet hat. Seine Muskulatur hat zugegebenerweiße nachgelassen, was weiß ich warum, aber wie sonst auch bin ich natürlich der Stärkere (Notiz vom Redakteur: Rpfreund ist tatsächlich kräftiger als SV). Sein Pullover war das selbe wie damals, nur ein paar Größen höher. An der Brust hingen drei Abzeichen, vermutlich für die wichtigsten Ländereien welche er bisher regierte. Vermutlich habe ich es noch nicht erwähnt, aber Rpfreund war damals als Erpelfund einer der Fürsten von den Ländereien des Rimmigus, wobei er seine Rechte nach einen längeren Skandal verloren hat. Nun fragt man sich wie das Wiedersehen von zwei alten Freunden nun war, sicherlich muss es schön gewesen seien, aber ich habe nur eine Sache zu sagen: er hat sich kein bisschen verändert. Ob man dies nun positiv oder negativ sehen sollte ist dem Leser überlassen. Wir haben uns ein wenig über dies und das unterhalten, wie das Leben so ist seitdem wir beide nach dem großen Skandal getrennte Wege gingen. Scheinbar war ich nicht der einzige welcher eine politische Karriere führte, denn auch er hat seine vorher kleinen Ländereien vergrößter und wurde sogar in das Konzil der Spinatninja aufgenommen. Aber irgendwann haben alle tolle Unterhaltungen mit Rpfreund einen Schluss und es ging dann auch zum eigentlichen Thema: die Übernahme der Rpnation. Er redete viel von seiner Vision, die Rpnation wieder zu alten Glanz zurückzubringen, diesen komischen tschechischen Pass zurückzuerobern, sich an den Illuminati zu rächen ... und irgendwie so ein Schwachsinn. Und er erklärte mir dass all dies auf jedenfall vor den trölmischen Staatenbund geheimgehalten werden sollte, warum auch immer. Er hatte wohl vor Kaiser Wladifää Waldenfen Foörsfär den Abwesenden Angst (Nachtrag vom 01. Dezember 2016: Kaiser Wladifää wurde nun endgültig durch Varanopode abgesetzt, vor ihm braucht Rp keine Angst mehr zu haben). Schließlich kam er auch dazu wie ich in den ganzen Plan passen sollte, R1-P4 wollte laut Rpfreund endlich mal eine Demokratie, nachdem es so viele Monarchen in der Rpnation gab, und Rpfreund hatte sich für ein Rätesystem entschieden, inspiriert vom hohen Rat der Iwik. Meine erste Aufgabe als Ratsmitglied war es wohl, den Beschwerden von einigen Rpianern nachzugehen, weil die Eisbude wohl vergammeltes Eis verkauft. Weil sowas macht man als Mitglied der Regierung. Nicht die Polizei, auch nicht der Verbraucherschutz, nein, Abgeordnete des Rats müssen sowas erledigen. Eugh. Mach ich morgen. 27. Februar des Jahres 2016 Der erste Tag in der Rpnation brach an und kaum habe ich mein Quartier verlassen werde ich direkt von meiner nervigen Sekretärin angequatscht. Die meinte dass wir uns sofort auf dem Weg zu dieser komischen Eisdiele machen sollte oder so. Dann meinte sie wir müssten zur anderen Seite des Hauptquartiers gehen, aber ich wusste es besser, den die Eisdiele ist umgezogen, direkt neben meinen Büro steht sie nun, um genau zu seien. Vermutlich wars wegen einer Anordnung von Rpfreund oder so. Ich verabscheue diese unnötigen Höflichkeitsfloskeln. Wenn ich mal Eis esse, so wird dieses ausschließlich von Scarri-Landwirten angefertigt. Varan war damals besser, der hat solche dummen Höflichkeitsfloskeln gelassen, wobei man das technisch gesehen auch als Höflichkeitsfloskel sehen kann. Aber er ist ja Varan, da kann er sowas natürlich machen, anders als Rp. Wir machten uns auf direkten Weg zum Eiscafe, was heißt das wir nur zum anderen Ende des Gangs gehen mussten. Der Besitzer vom Cafe ist scheinbar auch der Kassierer, vermutlich weil er zu arm ist um Leute einzustellen. Er muss enorme Miete zahlen da er ja im Hauptquartier ein Cafe betreibt und kann nicht woanders einen Laden eröffnen da alle Fachkräfte dazu verpflichtet sind fünf Monate im Hauptquartier zu arbeiten. Mal wieder Bürokratischer Bullshit von den Rpfreunds, werde ich auf jeden Fall abschaffen sobald ich die Chance habe (Nachtrag vom 01.04.2017: Der Rat ist eigentlich nur da um den Anschein einer Demokratie zu erwecken, Rpfreund hat ein Vetorecht und kann eigentlich auch ohne Zustimmung alles machen, also kann ich das vergessen). Auf alle Anschuldigungen von Rpfreund meinte der Besitzer nur, all das Eis wurde von R1-P4 erschaffen, wie eigentlich alles andere auch. Wieder so eine Person die mich für dumm verkaufen will. Nach zwanzig Minuten Diskussion geht er nichtmal auf meine Fragen ein, aufeinmal wollte er mit irgendsone komische Öllampe oder so andrehen, vermutlich war die auch noch verflucht. Melanie hat die Öllampe zu meinen bedauern auch noch gekauft. Ich hatte genug von diesen Schwachsinn und bin einfach weg gegangen, kann der Rpfreund das doch selbst erledigen, ich habe noch wichtige Papierarbeit zu erledigen, schließlich bin ich ein trölmischer Fürst. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich damit, mit Varan und Mat zu telefonieren und mich bei den beiden darüber aufzuregen wie schrecklich mein Posten ist. Zurücktreten ist aber keine Option, irgendwas werde ich aus diesen Posten noch kriegen müssen ... sonst ist mein Name nicht Pfauenhaus! Kapitel 2 - Illuminati 01. März des Jahres 2016 Nun fragt sich der aufmerksame Leser vermutlich warum ich die letzten beiden Tage des Februars in meinen Memoiren übersprungen habe und würde ich diese Memoiren nur schreiben damit ich Geld kriege, so würde ich eine lange und komplizierte, aber imaginäre, Handlung aufschreiben, aber ich machs nicht des Geldes wegen. Am 28. hatte ich kaum Zeit, ich war zur Geburtstags-Feier einer wichtigen ehemaligen Spinatninja Monarchin eingeladen, ... und der 29. war einfach nur größenwahnsinnig und verstörend. Ich habe schon zwei mal versucht die Ereignisse des 29. in Worte zu fassen, was aber kein einziges mal richtig funktionierte. Das wichtigste was ihr wissen müsst ist, dass es für die Rpnation einer der größten Krisen war, auch wenn sie nur wenige Stunden anhielt und das Dennis all den Ruhm erhielt obwohl ich auch am Sieg beteiligt war. Ich vergelte es nicht sonderlich, Dennis ist eine gute Person und seine Schuld ist es keineswegs, ich würde eigentlich sogar sagen dass er es mehr verdient hat als ich, aber genug davon. Ich würde wagen zu behaupten dass der heutige Tag mein erster richtiger Tag als Ratsmitglied war. Eine Ratssitzung haben wir immernoch nicht gehalten, Rpfreund hätte wohl keine Zeit, aber ich musste anfangen einige Papiere auszufüllen, Beschwerden durchzulesen und so ein Zeugs halt. Von irgendeinen komischen Deppen der einfach nur mit DV signierte habe ich eine Morddrohung erhalten, was aber vorhersehbar war. Da ich unter Hutrads Schutz stehe wird man es nur wirklich schaffen mich umzubringen wenn es besagten Hutrad von Nützen ist, was hoffentlich nie der Fall ist, aber eigentlich immer der Fall seien könnte. 02. März des Jahres 2016 Die erste Ratssitzung. Endlich, wurde langsam auch Zeit. Ich erschien erst eine halbe Stunde oder so später, ich war so sehr in meine Papiere (sprich: Romane) vertieft, da habe ich die Sitzung glatt vergessen, die Herren (und Damen) haben nichtmal auf mich gewartet! Aber immerhin, ich bin erschienen und habe nichts allzu wichtiges verpasst, ein Gesandter von Kaiser Wladifää ist auf unsere Pläne zum Wiederaufstieg zu einer Weltmacht aufmerksam geworden, was aber keine wirkliche Bedrohung darstellt. Die wirkliche Bedrohung, zumindest laut Rpfreund, waren die Illuminati. Dank Merkels aufstieg zur Macht sind die Illuminati in der guten alten preußischen Republik zum Aufstieg gekommen und die US-Amerikanische Wirtschaft ist mehr von den Illuminati verseucht als je zuvor. Das Zarenreich Russland ist der Rpnation gegenüber auch nicht sehr wohl gesonnen, da der damalige Vertreter R1-P4s, Rpfreund1898, an Rasputins Mord und Stalins kurzzeitigen Aufstieg zur Macht beteiligt war und auf die Unterstützung des Trölmischen Reichs können wir unter Wladifääs Regim nicht zählen. Im Imperium herrscht ein Bürgerkrieg, weßhalb dieses auch kaum eine Unterstützung seien wird und somit haben wir keiner der großen Weltmächte auf unserer Seite. Aufgrund dieser aussichtlosen Lage hat Rpfreund mich zum obersten Illuminati-Jäger ernannt, damit ich all die bösen Illuminati enttarne und die Öffentlichkeit darauf aufmerksam mache. Weil die Bewohner der großen Weltmächte werden auch auf einen der rpianischen Spione hören. 08. März des Jahres 2016 ... Ein merkwürdiger jungerer Mann unter dem Namen Itanimulli wurde am heutigen Tage in mein Büro geschickt, nachdem ich nach vier Tagen gefüllt mit ausführlicher Recherche mehrere wichtige Prominente enttarnt habe. Er stellte sich mir als Itanimulli vor. Dieser ominöse junge Mann wirkte recht merkwürdig, er hatte andauernd etwsa von Jupiter und den Regim der "bösen Illuminati" gefasselt. Als ich in den Datenbanken der Rpnation nach ihm suchte konnte ich nichts finden, als er mich fragte wer er nun sei antwortete er lediglich dass er die Illuminati schon seit fünf Jahren studiere und verweißte auf irgendwelche merkwürdige Webseiten. Er redete noch einige Zeit weiter und meinte, ich sollte ihm zu einen Mitglied des hohen Rates machen. Als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass dieser schon voll war, war er nur enttäuscht. (Nachtrag 12. August 2016: Er hat mir in den letzten Monaten ungefähr zwanzig weitere Bewerbungen geschickt) (Nachtrag 17. September 2017: Wie sich herausstellte war er ein Handlanger vom Nationalrat der Illuminati in Georgien. Ouch.) Eine ziemlich ominöse Person, so viel steht fest. Würden seine Initalien passen, könnte man fast meinen er wäre der Absender der Mordrohung, nur leider sind die Initalien D.V. und nicht I. Der Hutrad kann es sicherlich auch nicht gewesen seien, auch wenn sein Name im Volksmund der Wikianer Vara...anopode lautet. Wie dem auch sei, Itanimulli wirkte ziemlich traurig als er mein Büro verlassen hat, also habe ich mich dazu entschieden ihm als Trost den Posten des obersten Physiker der Illuminati-Jäger zu geben. Der Posten ist natürlich nur bloßer Hohn, so brauchen die Jäger keine Physiker, aber er wirkte etwas glücklicher. Er hat kurz noch irgendwas geflüstert, sowas wie "Ich habs geschafft die zu infiltrieren" oder so, aber das habe ich einfach ignoriert, kann nichts allzu schlimmes seien. 15. März des Jahres 2016 Das ist unmöglich! Kaum bin ich für eine Woche weg, meine Ländereien besuchen und Gruseli über die derzeitige politische und wirtschaftliche Lage ausfragen, da hat dieser komische Itanimulli angefangen überall rumzuschnüffeln, er hat als Physiker jetzt ja die nötige Berechtigungen. Und was hat er gefunden? Melanies Wunderlampe, welche sie bei diesen bescheurten Eisverkäufer gekauft hat. Ich musste ihm die Lampe mit Gewalt entwenden, er wollte die glaube ich irgendwo weg bringen, und wer taucht da auf? Ein gottverdammter Djinn! Jawohl! Dieser Eisverkäufer, der muss doch irgendein Exorzist oder so ein Schrott gewesen seien. Und dieser Djinn war auch noch aus der Epoche der Schlangenkrieger und Knochensäcke. Nadakhan hieß der Kerl. Als ich ihm sagte dass er abhauen sollte, hat dieser Itanimulli sich prompt gewünscht dass er irgendeinen Anime-Deppen aus AoT oder so treffen wird. Er ist nicht erschienen. Vermutlich wird Itanimulli ihn erst im Sterbebett oder so treffen. Und Melanie hat sich nun gewünscht dass ihr "scheiß ehemann" endlich seine gerechte Strafe kriegen sollte. Keinen schimmer was es damit auf sich hat. Ich habe mir die Wunderlampe schließlich selbst eingesteckt, Melanie und Itani protestierten zwar, die beiden sind aber zu Verantwortunglos um die Lampe zu behalten. Außerdem könnte ich die Lampe vielleicht irgendwann mal brauchen. Kapitel 3 Wird demnächst ergäntzt Kapitel 4 - Von der Nationalkrise am Freitag, den 13.05 und den Folgen von dieser 30. August des Jahres 2016 Die letzten drei Monate waren... kompliziert, um es kurz zu fassen. Kaiser Wladifäa hat von Rpfreunds Plänen, die Rpnation wieder groß zu machen, Wind bekommen. Das ganze lag an einem kleinen Missgeschick von RPs Putzfrau Pappnase, ist an sich irrelevant, was aber relevant ist, ist dass Wladifäas Gesandten mit den Plänen nicht gerade Geheimnisstuerisch umgingen. Was heist: sie haben der ganzen Welt davon erzählt. Der russische Zar war von Rpfreunds Plänen empört, eine Demokratiesierung von einen der größten Rivalen Russlands könnte auch seinen Fall bedeuten. Das trölmische Reich und die Amerikaner haben der Rpnation Sanktionen verhangen, da es auch zu Rpfreunds Plänen gehörte, verlorenes Terretorium in Tschechien zurück zu erobern. Im Osten wurden Staaten unabhängig, die Westpreußische Republik, die Erpelfraktion, die Klappinen und einige andere Staaten wurden gegründet, Teile vom Süden wurden wegen Protesten welche von den Moskauen angezettelt wurden an die Schweiz abgetreten. Die Niederlande sah dies als perfekte Gelegenheit, die Rpnation zu belagern und auch Deutschland wollte einen Teil vom Kuchen haben weil es nach dem Weltkrieg mächtig einstecken musste. Trollocool hat den Rat praktisch verlassen und meine Hände waren gebunden, weil ich doch nur ein trölmischer Kurfürst war. Das ganze war ein einziges Chaos, es wirkte fast so dass dieses alte Königreich nach Preußen, Österreich, Schweden und Frankreich nun auch seine Macht verlieren würde ..., doch irgenwie schaffte Kevin, das ganze noch auszubalancieren. Am 28.08. wurde die Rpnation schließlich neu gegründet, das verlorene Terretorium erhielt die Rpnation zurück und die meisten unabhängigen Staaten wurden auch wieder Teil der Nation. Genau zu beschreiben wie er dies geschafft hat würde den Rahmen sprengen und sowieso gibt es im Internet und auf Wikipedia bessere Erklärungen von der Nationalkrise, aber soviel kann ich sagen: ... die Spinatninja und das Imperium haben die Rpnation unterstützt und der Tod von Wladifäaa am 21. August hat dem ganzen sicherlich auch bisschen geholfen. Wie genau es jetzt weitergeht ist unklar, Rpfreund gründete nun einen neuen Rat für den jeder sich bewerben kann. Hoffentlich verhilft die Vetternwirtschaft Rps mir, mein Amt zu behalten. Wissenswertes *SVs Memoiren sind zurzeit der längste Artikel in der midonischen Datenbank.